Nunca es demasiado tarde
by DarkAdriel
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y han quedado muchas cuentas pendientes. Las hermanas Black llevan años sin hablarse, es hora de que cambien las cosas. Historia de tres capítulos narrada por tres personajes diferentes. Capítulo 1: La visita a Andrómeda   Harry


**La visita a Andrómeda**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, mi único fin es jugar con sus personajes, sin lucrarme por ello.

Harry miraba la puerta que tenía frente a sus ojos, con un paquete en una mano y la varita en otra. El chico apretó el paquete, notando como el papel de regalo se estrujaba entre sus manos. Suspiró profundamente y alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta, pero de nuevo, la volvió a bajar. Ni siquiera sabía por qué dudaba tanto, ya la conocía y el pequeño era su ahijado, pero no podía olvidar, todo el dolor que había sufrido aquella mujer. Había perdido a su hija, a su marido, a su yerno, a su hermana, y bueno, había perdido a toda su familia hacía mucho tiempo.

Después de su visita a los Dursley, Harry no había podido dejar de pensar en la importancia de la familia y de los lazos de cariño. Él, que había perdido a sus padres, sabía muy bien lo que no era tener una familia que le quisiera. Bueno, al menos, así había sido durante un tiempo. Luego conoció a los Weasley, que le hicieron sentir como uno más, que le acogieron sin reservas y que le habían ayudado y dado cariño. Harry nunca les estaría lo suficientemente agradecido.

Por eso, Harry había decidido ir a visitar a Andrómeda Tonks. Después de todo, Teddy era su ahijado y quería ser tan importante para en su vida, como Sirius lo había sido en la suya. Además, él podría entenderle muy bien, los dos era huérfanos. Claro que Teddy ni siquiera había pasado un año de vida con sus padres, algo que le dolía a Harry noche tras noche.

Nada más tomar su decisión de ir a visitar a Andrómeda y el pequeño Ted, Harry fue al Callejón Diagon a comprar un regalo para su ahijado. Pensó comprarle una escoba de juguete, pero se decidió por el peluche de un simpático lobo. Como no sabía que llevarle a la señora Tonks, la señora Weasley le hizo unas pastas caseras para que las tomasen con el té. Se había aparecido junto a ella en la casa de los Tonks, y aunque dijo que no le importaría acompañarle, Harry prefería hacerlo sólo.

Finalmente, Harry se decidió a coger la aldaba de la puerta y llamar suavemente. Espero nervioso a que la señora Tonks le abriese la puerta, estrujando el papel de regalo. Cuando Harry vio de nuevo a Andrómeda Tonks, no pudo dejar de notar el enorme parecido que existía entre ella y su hermana Bellatrix. No se sorprendió tanto como la primera vez, pero tampoco lo podía pasar por alto.

- Buenas noches, señora Tonks – le saludó, educadamente – Espero que no le moleste que me haya presentado sin avisar.

- Buenas noches, Harry – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – No te preocupes, puedes venir cuando quieras, eres el padrino de Teddy.

- Sí, es cierto – Harry sonrío con timidez, pero lleno de orgullo por ser el padrino de dos personas tan valientes – ¿Puedo pasar? Me gustaría ver a Teddy y poder hablar un rato con usted.

- Claro, Harry – le abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa – Pasa.

Harry entró dentro de la casa y lo volvió a invadir una nostalgia similar a la que había sentido en casa de los Dursley. Observó las fotos que colgaban de las paredes, fotos en las que aparecían Remus Lupin, Nymphadora y Ted Tonks. La familia que la señora Tonks había perdido y nunca podría recuperar.

Harry se quedó de pie, mirando a su alrededor, sin querer parecer demasiado curioso. Su mirada se detuvo en la cuna que había junto a una butaca de color rojo. El chico se acercó muy despacio, casi de puntillas, temiendo despertar al pequeño Teddy. Cuando llegó junto a la cuna, observó al pequeño dormir placidamente. Su pelo cambiaba de color gradualmente, pero sus facciones eran semejantes a las de Remus Lupin.

- ¿Te gustaría cogerlo? – le preguntó la señora Tonks, a su espalda.

- Sí, por supuesto.

Andrómeda se acercó a la cuna y cogió a su nieto en brazos. Después de mecerlo suavemente para que siguiese dormido, lo puso en los brazos de Harry. El chico nunca había tenido a bebe en sus brazos, pero pronto comprendió que era una de las sensaciones más maravillosas del mundo. Observar a Teddy mientras dormía, le proporcionó a Harry una paz que hacía mucho que no sentía. Se atrevió a pasear su dedo por la mejilla del niño, que pareció sonreír al sentir el contacto de su padrino.

- Creo que te reconoce – dijo la señora Tonks, con una sonrisa – Los bebes tienen un sentido especial para reconocer a quienes les quieren.

- Se parece mucho a Remus – comentó, con suavidad – Aunque parece que es metamorfomago como Tonks.

- También se parece a su abuelo – los ojos de Andrómeda brillaban al contemplar a su nieto – O al menos, eso quiero creer.

- Se parece a todos los que le han querido y le quieren – Harry meció al niño, sin dejar de sonreír – Me encantaría poder estar presente en la vida de Teddy. Quiero ser tan importante para él, como Sirius lo fue para mí.

- Sé que él te quería muchísimo – le dijo Andrómeda, con aire nostálgico – Nymphadora siempre hablaba de lo unidos que estabais mi primo y tú.

- Es cierto – se sentó en el sofá con el niño en brazos – Señora Tonks, espero que me deje estar presente en la vida de Teddy, haré todo lo que sea por ayudarles, al pequeño y a usted.

- Por supuesto, Harry – Andrómeda parecía emocionada, por las buenas intenciones del chico – Tú eres su padrino, mi hija y Remus te eligieron para serlo, siempre estarás presente en su vida.

- Gracias – besó al niño suavemente en la frente – Muchas gracias, señora Tonks.

- ¿Te apetece una taza de té, Harry? – le propuso Andrómeda, cogiendo a Teddy en brazos – Veo que has traído algunas pastas.

- Sí – sonrió, ampliamente – Gracias.

Andrómeda dejó a Teddy en la cuna y se fue hacia la cocina. Harry se quedó mirando las fotografías que adornaban el salón, observando los rostros de la familia Tonks. Había una foto de Tonks del día que se graduó, luciendo radiante junto a sus padres, mostrando su diploma con el sello de Hufflepuff. Las fotos de Tonks adornaban las paredes y los muebles, desde que era un bebe hasta el día de su boda con Lupin. También había fotos de la boda de Ted y Andrómeda, donde los dos lucían felices sonrisas, a pesar de que nadie de los Black, exceptuando a Sirius, había acudido a su boda.

Mientras repasaba las fotos, Harry se percató de que ninguna mostraba a ningún miembro de los Black que no fuese Sirius o la propia Andrómeda. Sin embargo, la señora Tonks tenía dos hermanas, o al menos, todavía tenía una hermana. Parecía increíble que estuviese en casa de la hermana de Bellatrix Lestange y Narcisa Malfoy, pero así era. Entonces, una idea le asaltó a la cabeza, con más fuerza de la que había esperado. Si había sido capaz de ir a visitar a los Dursley después de dieciséis años de rencor, aquello no podía ser más difícil.

La señora Tonks volvió con una bandeja, en la que llevaba dos tazas y una tetera. Harry miró los ojos color marrón claro de Andrómeda, tan diferentes a los negros de Bellatrix o los azules de Narcisa. Y sin embargo, aquellas tres mujeres, eran hermanas. Harry lo sabía, y quería hacer algo por ellas.

- Su hermana me salvó la vida – le dijo, de repente.

La mano de Andrómeda tembló al oír aquella noticia y casi derramó el té de la taza que después le puso a Harry. Sirvió las tazas en completo silencio, sin mirar a los ojos del chico.

- Supongo que te refieres a Narcisa – comentó, con cierta frialdad – Dudo que Bellatrix tuviera tal gesto.

- Sí, fue Narcisa – Harry cogió la taza de té pero no se la llevó a los labios – Ella le dijo a Tom Riddle que estaba muerto cuando en realidad no lo estaba. Eso, probablemente, me salvó la vida.

- Un gran gesto por parte de mi hermana – se sentó frente al chico, sin mostrar un ápice de interés – Me alegro de que te salvase la vida.

- Señora Tonks, Narcisa no es como Bellatrix – prosiguió el chico, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente – No digo que sea una santa, pero no es Bellatrix.

- Mi hermana es una Black casada con un Malfoy – contestó Andrómeda, esta vez, con cierta tristeza – Y yo soy una Black casada con un hijo de muggles, que aceptó como yerno a un hombre lobo. Mi hermana y yo, no tenemos nada que ver.

- Es su hermana, señora Tonks – Harry apretó la taza de té – Es la única persona que le queda de su familia.

- Tengo a Teddy – miró al niño con dulzura – No he hablado con mis hermanas en veinte años y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar ahora.

- ¿No le gustaría volver a ver a Narcisa? – insistió el chico, inclinándose hacia ella – ¿No le gustaría recuperar a su hermana?

Harry miraba fijamente a la señora Tonks, pero ella miraba su taza de té como si el líquido tuviera respuesta a las preguntas del chico. Harry creía (o al menos quería creer), que Andrómeda estaba muy afectada por la perdida de afecto por parte de sus hermanas, en especial, de Narcisa. Harry no sentía ningún tipo de compasión o pena por Bellatrix, pero si la sentía por Narcisa. Nunca se llevaría bien con los Malfoy, pero el odio que había sentido hacía años por ellos, había disminuido.

- Aunque yo quisiera verla – respondió finalmente Andrómeda – Dudo que ella quisiera verme a mí.

- Eso no lo sabe, señora Tonks – negó Harry, con una sonrisa – Nunca se lo ha preguntado a ella.

- Conozco a mi hermana, Harry – Andrómeda le miró muy seria – Soy una traidora a la sangre, casada con un muggle, jamás me aceptará.

- Tiene que intentarlo – le animó Harry, sin dejar de sonreír – Es su hermana.

- No puedo prometerte nada, pero pensaré en ello – aceptó finalmente. Miró al chico con curiosidad – ¿A qué viene ese interés porque Narcisa y yo nos reconciliemos?

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de tristeza – Quizás porque son hermanas, porque Narcisa me salvó la vida, porque usted es la abuela de mi ahijado, o simplemente, porque necesito hacerlo.

- Realmente, eres un chico estupendo – Andrómeda sonrió al ahijado de su primo con ternura – Has cambiado la vida de mucha gente.

- Me gustaría poder hacer que usted se reconciliase con su hermana – le dijo, de todo corazón – Es algo que me haría muy feliz.

- Lo intentaré, Harry – le prometió, con una sonrisa triste – Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hermana.

- Quizás ella le eche tanto de menos como usted a ella – Harry miró alrededor, mirando las fotografías – Ella es su familia, tienen que darse una segunda oportunidad.

- Una segundad oportunidad – Andrómeda suspiró profundamente – Pensé que era demasiado tarde.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde, señora Tonks – negó Harry, con tristeza – Nunca.


End file.
